


【Gradence】Confessions of two men

by Ronan_0259



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald





	【Gradence】Confessions of two men

“我欺骗了一个孩子。”

那个声音顿了顿之后说道。

在此之前。

Graves踏过抛光的大理石地板。未能在门口脚垫上蹭干净的雨水沾着碎叶流向墙角的夹缝里。他匆匆的步伐未曾引起路过修女的半点注意，她们的面容隐约在光的暗面和洁净的细致棉布中。钟声在他来前就响过了，余音还流淌在干涸的水渠里。下午三点半，主日崇拜已经结束。他大概是唯一一个停留在教堂错综的内部的外来者。

在有落地窗的房间，Graves走进告解室。他将还在滴水的黑伞留在了门外，并注视着光线落在他脚下，匍匐于那滩还未成形的水渍中。玫瑰珠的香脂味停留在静止的空气中，他想起来那些走过长廊的修女。黑暗的对面坐着他未曾谋面的神父，那个声音只有在其他感官不被干扰的告解室内才能被听清楚。

Graves耐心的等待神父做完拉丁语祷告，并确信在其中听到了一些咒语的词根。带着皮手套的手指互相交缠着，而感受不到对方的存在。

“我欺骗了一个孩子。”他开口。一个没有任何形容词汇的简单句，他想尽办法让每个单词中潜在的后悔情感溢于言表。黑色天鹅绒的幕帘后没有任何动静，他甚至看不到神父侧脸的剪影。

“一年前我还在纽约，作为一个还算有一定权力的政府职员为美国服务。您也许不了解美国，但那的确是一个比欧洲更有轻薄的活力的国家。在那个时候，我遇到了一个男孩。”

衣料摩擦。是柔软的神父黑袍无法轻易发出的声响。

“我认为是我先认识他的，尽管那是单方面的认识。我们的部门一直在调查一些非法集会集团，他就隶属于其中一个集团的控制之下。在那一天，我不太记得具体日期，但大约是上一个十一月，我的一个下属在报告中附加了一叠照片作为证据。那是我第一次见到他的时候，在固定的影像上。他当时坐在一把掉漆的椅子上，非常端正的坐着，身体仿佛是为了适应椅子的设计而摆放一般。我看到了拘谨。他的下巴抬着，眼睛却紧紧的盯着地面，可能是在看着他内扣的脚尖。身后是他的养母，一个非法集会的负责人。

“我听到我那个固执的女下属曾抱怨过那个挺苛刻的女人，但从未在意过。直到有一天，我看到了在人流对面站着的那个年轻男人。那张曝光过度的照片却很好的保留了他的神情，我第一时间认出了他。最开始我接近他的目的的确是希望让他成为我的线人，为我带来一些线索。后来我发现他对我出现了过多的依恋，于是我对自己的行为产生了怀疑。这不是我的初衷。

“那个男孩子，是一个阴郁的孩子。你在他身上感受不到少年人活泼的气息，或者带有阳光味的天真。没有。我知道他一直在承受来自家庭的压力，包括他的养母和妹妹。我……我事实上知道他的一切。我调查过他。过往经历，他掩盖起来的伤口，还有他一直在对养母撒谎。我知道他并不相信他养母那疯疯癫癫的超自然学说。我唯一疑惑的地方在于，作为一个严肃的、不苟言笑的中年男人，起码温情和魅力是不存在于我身上的。他到底是因为什么才会……依赖我呢？

“我曾经以为是因为我对他作出过的承诺。我告诉他将在一切结束后带他离开这个地方，给他接受教育，并做一个正常人的机会。但是这种依恋出现在这个未能兑现的承诺之前。”

Graves看到幕帘在晃动。那边的地板上传来鞋跟击打地板的声音，雨水顺着地板的缝隙渗透进来。焦躁的。

“您说您欺骗了他。”

神父最终开口了，他的声音仿佛从喉咙深处滚动出来一样，尾音淹没在沉默中。

“是的。”

“讲讲欺骗的部分吧。”

“那发生在最后的行动收网时。”Graves咬着手套的指尖部分将它从手上扯下来。“那个男孩失手杀了他的养母。我去查看废墟时，他躲在角落里面哭泣。作为一个执行部门的成员，我必须承认过于急功近利的脾气。也许也有些大男子主义。我以为眼泪这种东西，不应该存在于男性身上。他，那个男孩，在我走去询问情况时向我寻求安慰。”

他看向对面不在有动静的黑暗处。“您在听吗，神父？”

“一直。”

“我急切的想要结束收网行动，根本没有多余的时间去安抚他。我承认是我的错误，当我意识到他的敏感情绪时就应该知道的。更何况那个男孩失手杀了自己的母亲。几个月过去了，我有大把的时间想清楚。我知道他的惊惧和后悔了。”

“这不算欺骗，Mr. Graves，这是对未尽全力之事的后悔。您不应该来这间告解室的。后悔不是什么会受到惩罚的罪。”

“它是的。”Graves说，“我已经受到惩罚了。”

“您还在煎熬着吗？”

Graves不说话了。在只有思想还能运转的黑暗中，在羊油蜡烛的味道和光线一起离开的地方，他无法说出任何词句。那不能算撒谎，但这个问句的每一种可以作出的回答对他而言都是谎言。他沉默着，最终决定用另一件更易出口的告解取代难以作出的回答。

“我的确骗了他。我最开始接近他的目的是从他身上得到信息，却错误的让他认为我是一个可以信任的对象。在最后，我不认为我背叛了他，可我确实那么做了。至少对那个男孩而言。”

Graves听到水滴滴落的声音，在那对他而言仿佛是一个宣判的时刻。那不是更漏的滴水声，水滴与水接触和与硬木头接触的声音是不一样的。在几乎凝滞的沉默之后，神父打开了他那一边告解室的门。光透过来，Graves看到神父倒映在黑色绒布上年轻的侧脸。

“我不太确定您……”神父断断续续地吐出第一句并非劝导告解者的话。他在最初的几个单词出口后总算将语句说的通顺了。“是否隐瞒了什么，Mr. Graves，但您确实有说的不对的地方。首先，不是您先认识那个男孩子的。在很久前他就注意到了您，在国会大厦的台阶下，在灰冷的街道上。他躲在人群中以隐藏自己的目光。您看到他的照片时，他已经在黑暗中注视您好久了。其次，我虽然希望能解答您的困惑，却实在无能为力，尤其是关于为什么他会对您产生依恋情绪。”

他僵直的身体半蜷缩在冷硬长凳的一角，以一个不太端庄甚至不会舒适的姿势窝着。“也许在您第一次注意到他的伤口时，也许在您为他戴上项链的时候。可是谁知道呢。最后。”

在更长的间歇后神父总算说出了最后一条。

“他恨您。过去式。而现在，他祈求您接受他的原谅。”

在此之后。

Graves踏过带着发黄水印的大理石地板。从告解室中带出的玫瑰珠香气弥漫在整个长廊。在尽头的圆形玻璃窗前，青黄色光影刻印在有小坑的地板上。下一个整点时的钟声还没来得及敲响。当他手臂下夹着黑伞匆匆走下分布不均匀的台阶时，不太细密的雨丝落在蝎子领针上。

德国巫师露出了微笑。


End file.
